lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Nash
Joe Nash is a factory worker at Russett Carpets and a former resident of the Sands View Boys Home. Background Personal Joe Nash was for a period of time during his childhood a resident of Sands View Boys Home. He suffered terrible sexual abuse at the hands of several older men, including Patrick Fairbank, Dale Roach, Linus Murphy and Ronan Murphy. He made complaints to teachers, social workers and police officers and none of them did anything to help. He was at Sands View at the same time as Danny Waldron and they appear to have been friendly. He had some adolescent incidents on his criminal record, but these have all been spent. In his adult life, Joe had a daughter who he lives with. He seems to have grown into a law-abiding adult. When DS Steve Arnott asks him questions about Sands View, Joe helps with the inquiry and gives them all the information he has to help prosecute the people involved. Professional Joe Nash works for Russett Carpets on a loom machine. Series 3 Snake Pit We first meet Joe when PC Maneet Bindra has identified him as a possible additional victim of abuse at Sands View, as he was there at the same time as Danny Waldron. Steve Arnott goes to his place of work to talk to him. Joe confirms Steve's suspicions about the identity of the two males in the school photo that Danny had. That Ronan Murphy taught them football on a Tuesday afternoon and Linus Murphy was the caretaker, which meant he had keys for all the rooms. When Joe realises that Steve is actually going to investigate this, he opens up and tells Steve about the revolting obese man with sweat patches who took a liking to him. Joe also tells Steve about the Parties that were set up, where the young children were bused to hotels, guest houses or private houses to 'entertain' the important guests. Later Steve goes to Joe's house to show him a picture of Dale Roach and ask if this was the person Joe had described. Joe says it's is. Joe starts ranting that they told teachers, social workers and police officers and no one did anything. Steve is horrified at this, but he tells Joe that they are going to get them, he can promise him that. Negative Pressure With everything that got brought up in the last episode, the fact that Steve located Dale Roach but due to a massive stroke he's unable to stand trial, Joe got drunk and upset and ended up at the Sands View building. He starting yelling and throwing bricks through the windows. The police arrested him. Steve and Kate explained and all charges were dropped. Joe tells them that there was one Social Worker he remembers telling a posh guy, Steve and Kate find Oliver Stephens-Lloyd, he was killed in 1998 shortly after having made complaints about the treatment of the boys at Sands View. The List Kate visits Joe at work to ask him to come into a police station to try to formally identify the police officers he made the complaints to. Joe agrees. He appears later in South Ferry Street, to go through a pile of photos of to find a possible suspect. At the image of Patrick Fairbank, he starts retching and then vomits in the corner, he starts crying uncontrollably. Category:Male Category:IC1 Category:Series 3 Cast Category:Civilian